


this time

by MissLii



Series: This time [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, Kid Louis, Kid Niall, Knotting, M/M, Omega Liam, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hums softly, hefting Louis higher up on his hip. Louis is mostly asleep, snuffling softly against Harry’s shirt as he mumbles something about his dad. It’s hard to hear what he says, words muffled.</p><p>Niall’s convinced Ed – the boy Louis stole the toy from – that they should play, so he’s busy.  </p><p>“Are you ready, boys?” A brown haired bloke that’s about Harry’s age calls out, laughing happily when Niall scrambles up from the floor and rushes over to him. </p><p>Harry reasons with himself that the man, that might be the hottest thing Harry’s seen in a long, long time, must be Niall’s and Louis’ dad. Niall wouldn’t be hugging his legs, words tumbling out of his mouth so fast that Harry wonders if Liam can even understand half of what Niall tries to tell him, otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam's new in town, alone with two small kids. Harry's more than charmed.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closetfic_er](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfic_er/gifts).



> Thank to T.C for beta reading it and Diane for support and the read through. Also, thanks to Closetfic_er for the inspo to this one. Written because of a prompt for the[Big Bang](http://1d-bigbang.livejournal.com/). Sadly this came out a little too short to be posted in the challange, but I still have a Lilo so I decided to go ahead and post it now...

 

 

Harry’s never been the typical alpha. Far from it, really. For one, he’s a kindergarten teacher; has been so since he moved away from home when he was nineteen. He still lives in the same little town three years later.

 

He really likes it. No days are the same, the kids make sure of it. It’s not the job most alphas would have picked, but he’s happy with his decision. 

 

He’s done most things in his life differently than expected of him; the shock on his doctor’s face when they figured he was an alpha, not a beta, is still something Harry can remember years later. 

 

Not many alphas have been called star-gazing, free-loving, flower-child. Harry guesses he’s the only one. If anything he’s read, and heard all his life is true. 

 

Not that Harry cares; he’s not all that into the idea of alphas and omegas being meant to be together. He doesn’t even care all that much about omegas, has only dated betas – and that memorable time a wonderful alpha named Jesy, who might have been the fiercest girl he’s ever met. That didn’t last since she met her perfect match in a cute omega. 

 

Harry really didn’t stand a chance there. 

 

It’s just something that bothers him about how omegas are supposed to be these obedient housewives types or just an easy way to get a good fuck from a warm and willing body. It’s always one or the other. 

 

It’s really a lot better than how it used to be, the omega’s rights making sure that they won’t get taken out of their home, wed to someone and bred on like they used to be. Still, it’s not like they don’t get catcalled by hotheaded alphas, with lewd suggestions about how they’d feel on the alpha’s knot. 

 

Maybe it’s the part about him being called out on not fitting into the mould, that makes it taste bad in his mouth, just thinking about it. Maybe it is because it’s plain wrong. 

 

It’s not like he’s met all that many omegas that have suited his taste either either. There was one shy girl he kind of liked when still in school, but she found herself a boyfriend.

 

The fact that he likes blokes a tiny bit more, or at least has a tendency to fall hopelessly in love – and as quickly out of love – with them doesn’t make it easier. Male omegas are rare.

 

It’s not like he’s dating anyone at the moment, no matter how many nice persons his mum’s tried to set him up with.

 

– – –

 

Harry’s a bit late to work, so he’s not there to greet the kids when they come through the door. It’s always a good way to start the day, but now he comes in just after breakfast, the tables just being wiped off. 

 

The place he works at is nice and small, the kids sweet if a bit rowdy. Just like every other kid he’s ever met, come to think of it. There are two new little faces in the room, and it takes Harry a moment to place them. 

 

His head can be a bit up in the clouds sometimes during their meetings, after the kids have gone home. Those hours really are the worst part of his job, and a good reason he’s not working at an office, on the way to being a boss like the two other alphas that were in his year. 

 

Harry’s glad his mum’s not hassling him about that, since she’s more than happy to tell him that he should settle down and start a family. 

 

Harry’s got fifteen wonderful little kids to look after every day, he doesn’t need any of his own. Not yet, at least. 

 

These two boys must be the new kids, the ones that have been the gossip of the sleepy little town ever since they moved there. Well, more like their dad has been the one that the older ladies he works with have talked about during their breaks. 

 

It’s not every day a single dad moves into town. That he’s an omega doesn’t really help them stop talking.

 

Harry’s tried to keep out of it, hating how mean people could be. It’s really not their problem why this bloke’s not dating the father of his children. Or where said father really is. 

 

Harry’s heard a lot of dumb theories about that. 

 

The kids are cute, both small-looking for being five – he remembers that parts since it mattered to which group they were supposed to be in. He remembers their names, too. 

 

He’s not sure which one of them is Louis and which one is Niall. They’re twins, but not identical ones. One of them has an unruly mess of brown hair and a pair of sharp, clear blue eyes. 

 

The blue-eyed boy seems very displeased, kicking a ball hard so it bounces against the wall. They’ve a no kicking balls inside rule, Harry probably should tell him that before the kid breaks something. 

 

His brother is watching silently, big eyes wet as if he’s about to start crying. 

 

It’s their first day, Harry can understand why they’re upset. They must miss their dad something terrible. 

 

“Hiya, boys. I’m Harry,” he says softly, crouching down next to the two boys. “You must be Louis and Niall.” He smiles, holds his hand out to them as he waits for one of them to shake his hand. 

 

It’s usually a good icebreaker; kids likes the whole feeling like an adult thing, playing along easily. Most often. This times he’s shut down hard.

 

The blond boy just blinks at him, chewing his bottom lip as he looks at his twin as if to see what he thinks of this big stranger before he does anything. 

 

“ _ No _ ,” the brown haired boy says loudly. He stomps his foot, crossing his arms over his puffed out little chest. “That’s wrong.”

 

Harry frowns with confusion, looking between the two boys. “You’re not Niall and Louis?” 

 

“You say it wrong,” the blonde boy says. “It’s not Louis.” He lisps on the  _ s _ , tongue peeking out where he’s missing a front tooth. He bumps his foot against Niall’s ankle, wanting his attention. 

 

“Yeah,” Niall agrees, nodding. “It’s Louis,” He says it without the s-sound pronounced, a bit like a french kid. 

 

“Oh,” Harry says kindly, putting his hands on his thighs when the kids won’t greet him properly. Or at all. “You’re two little french boys.” He’s joking, pretty certain none of the boys really are from France. 

 

Louis is probably just a proud little boy that’s not learned how to say ‘s’ yet. 

 

Niall shakes his head, but Louis grins and nods. “Yeah,” he says, voice going high. “Dad’s in France.”

 

“That’s lovely to hear,” Harry says softly, feeling both amused by how certain Louis seems and a bit worried when Niall’s bottom lip wobbles. It might be because his brother mentioned their dad. 

 

Who might or might  _ not  _ be in France. 

 

“Come on boys,” he says, standing up. When he holds his hands out, Louis and Niall take one each and follow him to the shelf where they keep the toys. “Let’s find something to do.”

 

Niall takes a book from the book box, holding it out for him. “Read this?”

 

Harry nods, grinning when he notices that Niall’s picked one of his favourites. 

 

He doesn’t leave the two boys for longer moments, wanting to make sure they both settle in. They seem like happy and sweet little boys most of the time, but then Louis gets upset but the smallest thing, acting out by throwing things or using words little boys shouldn’t use. 

 

Niall’s more quiet about it, always right next to Louis, but with teeth digging into his bottom lip as he tries not to cry. 

 

It’s probably just them needing time to settle it, but it’s still heartbreaking to watch them. Mostly Niall, who’s shrinking into himself while his brother gets loud and demanding. 

 

Harry knows he’s got to have a conversation with the boys’ dad about that. It’s better he does it than his co-workers, since he seems to be the one who cares least about who Liam is.  _ What  _ he is.

 

– – –

 

Louis is a bit of a nightmare by the end of the second day; he’s cranky and picks fights with the other kids over nothing. Mostly he’s stealing their things, refusing to let go even when Harry tells him it’s not his things, that he needs to share.

 

Niall tells Louis the same thing, using a small voice that Louis actually listens to. Unlike when Harry told him to give back the toy car. 

 

It turns out Louis is sleepy more than angry, a tiny little boy who tries to make himself bigger. He curls up in Harry's arms after huffing about being lifted. He’s a big boy after all, able to walk on his own. Harry’s not sure why, but he seems so keen on protecting his brother even though Niall seems to be handling things alright. 

 

Niall’s already making friends, every kid in the group liking him. 

 

It’s not that they don’t like Louis, it’s just that he’s more closed off, not interested in letting people get close to him. 

 

Harry hums softly, hefting Louis higher up on his hip. Louis is mostly asleep, snuffling softly against Harry’s shirt as he mumbles something about his dad. It’s hard to hear what he says, words muffled.

 

Niall’s convinced Ed – the boy Louis stole the toy from – that they should play, so he’s busy. 

 

“Are you ready, boys?” A brown haired bloke that’s about Harry’s age calls out, laughing happily when Niall scrambles up from the floor and rushes over to him. 

 

Harry reasons with himself that the man, that might be the hottest thing Harry’s seen in a long,  _ long  _ time, must be Niall’s and Louis’ dad. Niall wouldn’t be hugging his legs, words tumbling out of his mouth so fast that Harry wonders if Liam can even understand half of what Niall tries to tell him, otherwise.

 

Louis’ not noticed that his dad is there, sleeping soundly in Harry’s arms. 

 

The thing is, he’d never have guessed that the bloke ruffling Niall’s hair was an omega. Omegas are known to be a bit frail, smaller than this man and most definitely not having that kind of muscles. His arms only make Harry feel a bit faint. The rest of him is not much better. He’s got the loveliest body, one that causes Harry to think things he certainly shouldn’t think about at work. 

 

Liam’s smile might be what pulls Harry in the most. Just thinking about sucking on that pouty bottom lip makes Harry feel warm from head to toes. 

 

But that’s not what he should focus on right. 

 

Harry smiles when he walks over to Liam, trying to seem friendly and not like he just undressed Liam with his eyes. 

 

“Hi, I’m Harry,” he greets, nodding instead of reaching out to shake Liam’s hand. His arms are occupied, causing Liam to grin wide at him when he notices Louis. “You must be Liam?”

 

“Right,  _ right _ ,” says Liam, cheeks a bit pink as he realises that he forgot to introduce himself. “That I am.” 

 

Harry’s unable to stop staring at Liam, his smile getting a bit flirty without him meaning for it to happen. It’s not like it’s any harms done anyway; he can be a bit cheeky with a hot parent without it meaning he’s a bad kindy teacher. 

 

Liam smiles softly as he looks at Louis. “Let me take him. He’s a bit heavy to be carried. So sorry about that.”

 

Something in Harry wants Liam to know that he’d strong and capable, so he shakes his head. “It’s no problem,” he says, smiling down at the mop of Louis’ hair. “They’re sweet kids.”

 

Liam worries his bottom lip with his teeth, only managing to make it even darker pink. It does nothing to help Harry’s vivid daydream about kissing him. “They’ve not been behaving badly, then.” He sounds like he expects Harry to say that they have. 

 

Harry almost forgets about answering when Liam steps forward, his skin so very close to Harry’s nose. It’s impossible to mistake the smell of him, and it makes Harry’s nostrils flare. He probably makes a sound, since Liam tenses up, his smile a little bit stiffer as he takes a step back. 

 

A beta wouldn’t have noticed the sweet smell of Liam’s skin, something that reminds Harry of candy floss and warm vanilla. Harry want to put his mouth where Liam’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. 

 

“So,” Harry says slowly, trying to remember what’s he’s supposed to say. “They’ve not been  _ bad _ .” 

 

Liam nods, but most of his focus is on Louis, who is starting to realise that he’s with his dad, clinging so hard to Liam that his small little hands must hurt. 

 

“Louis has been in a few fights,” Harry says gently. “And maybe they do seem a bit sad?.”

 

Liam looks guilty, with a small frown on his lips. “They’ve not been coping all that well with the changes in our family.” He looks down at the boys as he says the last part, but they don’t seem to realise what they’re talking about.

 

Harry nods, reaching out to flatten one of the wild tufts of hair on Louis’ head. “I’ve heard their other dad’s in France?” 

 

Liam sighs, shaking his head. “No. No, he isn’t in France. He’s just not here with us.”

 

Harry guesses that’s all he needs to know about  _ that _ . He’ll say Louis’ name just like he wants him to anyway, no matter the reason. “Can we count on you picking the boys up at this time every day?”

 

“I hope so,” Liam says, taking Niall’s hand in his. He makes everything seems so easy, Louis on his hip not slipping down the tiniest bit when Liam moves around. “If we’ve any fires I might be late, though.”

 

“Fires?” Harry asks, confused about what fires could cause Liam to be late. 

 

The surprise is clear on Liam’s face as he stares at Harry, looking like he can’t quite believe Harry’s real. “You’ve not heard?” He laughs when Harry shakes his head, adding, “Everyone I’ve met so far has known that I’m the replacement for Jim at the fire station.”

 

Harry’s glad his hands are empty. Sure he would have dropped whatever he was holding onto otherwise, and have made a fool out of himself. He still manages to trip over his own feet, stumbling a bit. 

 

Liam in a fireman outfit, with his chest bare and with the fire hose in his hands. It might be the most cliche setting of a fantasy ever, but Harry’s unable not to think about it. Liam’s a fireman, the first omega one.

 

Liam must take Harry’s silence as dislike, since he huffs out a bitter laugh. “I  _ know _ .” He rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed with Harry. “An omega should not do such things.” 

 

Harry puts his hands out in a calming gesture, feeling distressed by how many times Liam must have heard that one before. It hurts Harry to think that Liam thought he would be one of  _ those  _ people. 

 

“I work at a kindergarten, Liam,” he says, voice low. “It’s not like I’ve the most common job for an alpha.”

 

“You  _ are  _ an alpha,” Liam blurts out, letting his eyes slide up and down Harry’s body. He’s blushing when he’s done, won’t quite meet Harry’s eyes. “I wasn’t sure. I mean, I thought you were. With the way you –” Liam trails off, shrugging.

 

Harry’s been confused for being a beta before; it’s never bothered him. Now it kind of does. He wants Liam to know how good he’d take care of him. He holds himself back from flirting too much; Liam seems kind of unsure about him. 

 

“I’m sure you’re great at your job,” he murmurs, not able to stop himself from flirting just a little bit. “With those arms of yours, you must be.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, managing to look flattered and a bit pissed at the same time. He gets a goodbye from him before they leave, though. 

 

Also a sleepy wave from Louis. 

 

– – –

 

Harry sees Liam at the mornings at work, when Liam’s still got sleep-mussed hair and voice rough. And when Liam comes to pick Louis and Niall up. 

 

The kids act more or less the same. The tantrums are still a daily occurrence– mostly with Louis – but that’s normal. They’re kids, and they’ve recently moved and have one parent when they’re used to having two.

 

Harry’s not totally sure about that situation since Liam keeps avoiding spending longer periods of time with him. Harry wouldn’t mind if Liam stayed a bit longer just to chat a moment with him. 

 

Liam’s not only hot; he’s so sweet with his kids. It makes Harry feel all sorts of things.He keeps thinking about him all the time. Of Liam’s muscles flexing when he picks one of his kids up. 

 

It’s a bit of a problem.

 

It might be why he’s so distracted when he’s at the store to buy some fresh vegetables and milk. He doesn’t even notice Liam until a shrill kid’s voice says his name.  _ Loudly _ . 

 

“Hey,” Harry grins, looking down at Niall and Louis. 

 

Both of them cling to Liam’s legs, but he doesn’t seem to notice how tight their little fists curl in the fabric of his jeans. At the same time as they want to be close to their dad, they almost seem to vibrate out of their skin with need to touch everything around them. 

 

“Harry,” Liam greets, scratching the back of his neck. “Didn’t expect you here.”

 

Harry shrugs, not sure Liam would have been there if he knew Harry was. He can’t really get a grip on Liam; sometimes he thinks that Liam’s eyes linger on him, more so when Harry’s attention is mostly on the kids – but Harry’s been working with children for years, he’s better at noticing things than what Liam probably thinks. 

 

Other times it’s like Liam can’t be happier than when he doesn’t have to spend more time with Harry, leaving as soon as possible.

 

But now Liam’s open and friendly, smiling even though it’s kind of shy and awkward. 

 

“One’s got to eat,” he says, nodding towards his basket which is much less colourful than Liam’s.

 

He’s kind of surprised how many kinds of sweet tasting cereal one family could need. Though, he’s never really lived with kids, so what does he even know. 

 

“You’ve only one person to feed, though,” says Liam. The slight uptilt of his voice confuses Harry, if it’s supposed to be a question or not. But then Liam shakes his head and mumbles, “never mind.” 

 

“I’m bored,” Louis whines, having stood still for too long. “‘the footie rule is dumb.”

 

Liam gives Harry a look, like he wants to laugh. “Only footballs outside, little man.”

 

Louis huffs, letting go of Liam’s leg. “Harry thinks it’s fine,” he says, with a small glance up at Harry. He’s smiling cheekily when Niall nods and agrees. 

 

Harry would be fooled by the innocent look on Niall’s face, but Liam shakes his head and gives them a stern look. “I don’t think that’s right.”

 

Niall sighs, shaking his head. “No,” he says, giving in easily. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Liam says with a small laugh. “It’s like they’re trying everything at the moment. Little monsters but I love them.” He sounds fond, his voice wobbling dangerously at the end. 

 

He seems grateful when Harry changes the subject to what Liam thinks about his new hometown, smiling so big that his cheeks dimple and eyes get cute crinkles at the corners. 

 

Harry’s got to fight himself not to poke his finger at one of the dimples. 

 

Harry tells Liam everything he should know about his new hometown. Maybe he gives the local pub a far better review than it deserves just because he wants Liam to come by. 

 

Then Liam gets a look of panic on his face, all of his focus gone from Harry. “Fuck, don’t say I’ve lost them. Bloody hell.” 

 

Harry glances around the cereal aisle, as if he’d been able to find Louis and Niall hiding behind a box. 

 

“We’ll find them,” Harry says calmly, even though his heart beats hard in his chest.

 

Liam nods, eyes flicking first one way and then the other. “I should be better than this.” It doesn’t sound like he’s talking to Harry, but it’s utter garbage so Harry can’t ignore it.

 

“Let’s go find your boys,” he says, taking Liam’s hand in his and squeezing. “And don’t be dumb, it must be hard to keep track of two kids the same age.”

 

Liam follows when Harry pulls him down the aisle; he’s got an idea where the kids might be. 

 

“You do it all the time,” says Liam. He’s still holding onto Harry, his hand clammy with sweat. “I should be able to keep track of two.” 

 

Harry’s about to protest, tell Liam that he shouldn’t beat himself up, but then he sees Louis and Niall. They look guilty as soon as they notice Liam, hiding their hands behind their backs.

 

Liam lets go of Harry’s hand as soon as he finds his boys, the sigh of relief he lets out sounding more like a sob. 

 

The candy still in their mouths, chocolate on their chins, make it quite obvious why they sneaked away. 

 

“Oh no, Niall,” Liam mumbles as he hunches down in front of the boys and takes Niall’s hands from behind his back. He’s got melted chocolate all over them, smearing on Liam’s clothes as Liam gives him a quick hug. Liam doesn’t care the slightest, just presses his face into Niall’s unruly blonde hair.

 

Liam looks embarrassed when he glances up at Harry, like this too is a big failure. As if Harry’s about to laugh at what a terrible father Liam is. 

 

Before Harry can say anything, tell Liam about the time he got macaroni glued to his forehead, Liam stands up and ushers the boys out of the store. 

 

Harry’s still stuck to the floor when he hears Liam tell the cashier that he’ll be back to pay for what the kids ate. Liam didn’t even take his things with him, his basket next to Harry’s when he goes back to collect it. 

 

He doesn’t like that Liam felt the need to rush away from him; cheeks pink because of embarrassment. He does like them that way, wants to make Liam blush prettily as often as possible. 

 

This time, it made Harry’s stomach hurt, knowing that Liam was ashamed in front of him. 

 

Harry takes Liam’s basket with him to the cashier, telling her that he wants to pay for them, and have them sent to Liam’s address. 

 

It’s the least he can do.

 

– – –

 

The next morning, Liam tries to be quick when leaving the boys. It’s quite obvious since he won’t even look at Harry. Cheeks tinted pink as if it were he who nicked and ate the candy in the store, and not Louis, who’s wrapped around Liam’s leg, refusing to let go.

 

Niall’s already in the play area, toys in both hands like he can’t decide.

 

“Don’t want daddy go,” Louis grumbles, on the verge of tears. 

 

Liam looks like he’s about to start crying too, but he plasters on a smile and strokes Louis’ hair. “You’ve Harry and all the nice ladies here to take care of you. You don’t need me, love.”

 

Harry’s chest feels tight watching them, not sure who’s the one who wants to let go the least. Harry’s bet is on Liam, though. He’s stopped looking at the door, seems to have forgotten that Harry’s even there.

 

But Liam needs to save the kittens of the town. He realises he’s probably looked one too many times at fireman calendars, if he thinks that’s what Liam’s job is about.

 

Not that Liam wouldn’t look adorable with a cute little kitten on his bare and muscular chest. 

 

“I really need to get going, Lou,” Liam murmurs, voice pleading. “We can watch your fave movie tonight. Even have some candy even though it’s not Saturday.”

 

Louis won’t let himself be bribed, but then again, he might still be nauseous from all those sweets he ate while he was on his adventure in the store. 

 

“Hey,” Harry says gently, crouching down next to Louis, who only gives him a quick glance before pressing his face against Liam’s leg again. 

 

Harry can sort of relate to Louis; Liam does smell safe and warm. Harry’s been a bit tempted to press his nose in the nape of Liam’s neck a few times. 

 

“Let’s go play with Niall,” he says, tilting his head towards where Louis’ twin sits with a train in his hands. “Don’t want him to be alone, do we?”

 

Louis lifts his head at that, teeth digging in at his bottom lip as he looks between his dad and twin. 

 

“Sounds like a great plan,” Liam says, giving Harry a grateful little smile. “Niall’s probably missing you  _ tons _ , Lou.”

 

Louis nods, like he too believes that. Then he, finally, lets go of Liam and runs over to Niall. Harry lets out a sigh of relief that Louis didn’t start crying. 

 

“Probably should go then,” Liam says, hands curling by his sides like he doesn’t know what to do now that he’s not got Louis next to him. 

 

“Can’t let the kittens wait,” Harry says without thinking. He’s not sure why, but it might be because he’s not been able to get the thought out of his head. 

 

Liam blinks slowly, but then he starts giggling like Harry said the funniest thing. “I’m pretty sure that’s something you says to all firemen you meet.”

 

“No. But it’s not my fault you look like you belong on the front page of one of those calendars,” Harry says. Once again without thinking. It’s like Liam does something to his brain, makes him unable to filter out the weird things before they come out of his mouth. 

 

The blush on Liam’s cheeks is so pretty, though, so maybe it’s not such a bad thing. 

 

“I don’t,” Liam mumbles, shaking his head. “What even?” He looks overwhelmed, but still so bashfully sweet that Harry more than anything wants to touch him. “Yeah, I’m gonna  _ go _ .”

 

Harry waves him off, still grinning cheekily. When there’s a loud shout from the playroom, he’s pulled from the thoughts about Liam and kittens and fire hoses.

 

– – –

 

Harry sways a bit on his way back to the table; he’s had a few drinks already, but the buzz doesn’t help him stop thinking about Liam.

 

He only feels dizzy, and maybe even more into the idea of getting Liam a kitten. Louis and Niall would probably love him for it, so it would be a win-win situation really. 

 

Harry’s not sure if Liam’s into the idea, though. That might be what he should focus on, not what the two tiny kids that might start to be his faves at work – even though he’d never admit it out loud to anyone. He’s not allowed to have favourites, he thinks. 

 

“They’re almost as cute as their bloody dad,” Harry mutters to himself as he drops down next to his mate Nick. He might have a hard time not having favourites, but that’s a part of wanting to do bloody everything with their dad. 

 

The table looks sticky, with something Harry’s certain he didn’t spill. 

 

Nick laughs loudly, patting Harry’s back. “Are you still on about that Liam bloke you want to fuck?” 

 

Harry shakes his head, holding Nick’s drink hostage until he stops teasing him. He’s not talked that much about Liam. 

 

“Be nice,” he mumbles, taking a sip of Nick’s drink. “Liam’s nice,” he adds dreamily. Liam’s really nice, with his jaw and  _ lips  _ that Harry wonders how they would feel on his cock. 

 

Liam’s nose is just cute, though. Harry doesn’t want to do dirty things to that. 

 

Harry blinks over the brim of his glass, not sure if he said the last part out loud. He might have, cause Nick looks amused, and he repeats Harry’s thought out loud. 

 

It’s probably a bad idea to call Liam. Nick would tell him so if he stopped giggling at Harry. 

 

One more drink, and Harry’s head in on the table, cheek stuck to the stickiness there. It should be disgusting, but he doesn’t care. 

 

“I have to stop myself from popping my fucking knot every time he’s around,” Harry says, glancing up at Nick, who’s grinning so wide that Harry kind of wants to poke at the sharp white teeth in his mouth. 

 

His hand flops down on the table again, Nick’s too tall and his face is too far up. 

 

“I think it’s just you’re a bit off your arse, doll,” says Nick. Harry might have said things out loud again. “And I don’t see why you can’t have your way with the lovely fireman Liam.”

 

The way Nick says fireman says a lot about how much Harry’s talked about that. 

 

“I’d love to,” says Harry. “Those arms would look good in my bed.” 

 

“Just the arms?” Nick asks, arching one eyebrow like he’s questioning Harry’s fantasies. He shouldn’t, they’re very vivid and lovely. 

 

He sighs, lifting his head so he can see Nick better; he’s a bit blurry around the edges, though. “Wants to see them flex when I fuck into him. Like, he’s so pretty, and they’re so big.”

 

“You’re a catch, Harry,” Nick says fondly, nodding when Harry frowns at him. “I’m sure he’d be very happy to flex his muscles for you.”

 

“It’s complicated.” The word complicated is a bit too complicated in his mouth. Hopefully, Nick can understand his drunken mumblings; he really is Harry’s best mate.

 

“Love you too, mate,” Nick smirks, flicking his finger against Harry’s forehead. “It’s not that complicated. He’s got kids, sure, but it’s not like he’s married or even together with the kids’ dad. So if he wants all up on that dick, let him.“ Nick waves a floppy hand somewhere close to where Harry’s cock – that he’d very much would love to get in Liam, or naked anywhere near Liam. With his full consent, of course. 

 

“I don’t think he wants my dick,” Harry says sadly, letting his head thump against the table. 

 

Nick snorts out a laugh, amused. “You’re not one to give up easily if you want something. Just go for it, the worst thing that could happen if you asked him out, what would that be?”

 

“That I’d have to see him every morning,” Harry says, raising his eyebrow at Nick. “That he’d hate me.”

 

“That’s a bit dramatic,” Nick tells him, ruffling his hair even though Harry protests weakly. It’s rather nice, so he’s not really trying. 

 

Harry hums, thinking that Nick might be right. Maybe he should try to woo Liam properly, using all the methods and means he usually doesn’t bother with. 

 

Liam’s a bit special, after all. 

 

– – –

 

Harry’s nervous, waiting in the hall with Niall and Louis for Liam. He’s running a little bit late, but that’s okay, Harry’s glad to have a little bit extra time to figure out what to say.

 

Liam’s cheeks are flushed when he rushes in, breath fast as if he ran all the way there. Niall’s small hand drops his, cheeks rounding out as he smiles at his dad. 

 

Liam lifts Niall up high and spins them around. Niall giggles happily, begging for another round. Liam just kisses his cheek, puts him down on the floor and grabs ahold of Louis, who’s already got his arms up and ready. 

 

“Sorry for being late,” Liam says when he’s got both kids down on the floor. 

 

Harry shrugs, teeth digging into his lip as he takes in how amazing Liam looks in a pair of black skinny jeans and a checkered shirt. Harry’s a bit overwhelmed with how much he wants Liam. 

 

“Like,” he says slowly, giving Liam a smile he hopes is inviting. “I wanted to ask you out. For dinner, if you wanted?”

 

It’s a bit rambling, but Harry gets to the point rather quickly. He’d be happier if Liam’s smile didn’t slip from his face. It’s too late too late the question back, though, even if the awkward silence while Niall pulls at Liam’s hand to get his attention, is making Harry want to hide under the pile of stuffed toys Louis left behind. 

 

Liam huffs, shaking his head. “You’re all the same, so I should have expected this.”

 

Harry frowns, confused about what he did wrong. “Liam,” he starts, taking a small step towards Liam, not sure what to do to soothe the hard line of Liam’s lips into that wonderful smile again. 

 

“I don’t have time for carefree alphas who just wants to put their knot in someone,” Liam whispers the last part, glancing down at the kids to make sure that they don’t pick it up.

 

“No, no,” Harry blurts out, eyes widening when he realises what Liam implies. “I don’t want that.” It’s kind of a lie; he wants that with Liam, badly, but it’s not just that. 

 

He wants the candle lit dinners – or just greasy fish and chips at the pub. He wants to hold Liam’s hand and bring him home to his mum, eventually. He’s not sure how to say that without coming on too strong. 

 

Liam snorts out a laugh, giving Harry a doubtful look. “Come on,” he says, voice mild as he talks to Louis and Niall. “Let’s go home. We can call grandma; I think she’d love to hear your voices.”

 

Louis squeals, nodding happily. “Please.” 

 

Harry’s still at loss for words when Liam ushers Niall and Louis out of there, one hand on both of their shoulders. He’d hoped that Liam would say yes, but he wasn’t sure, they’d been times he’d caught Liam blushing a bit too much when looking at him, but that didn’t have to mean anything. 

 

He’d not expected Liam to get mad at him. 

 

– – –

 

Harry doesn’t give up, but at the same time he doesn’t want to be one of those pushy alphas that can’t take no for an answer. He might be stubborn, but that’s so not his style. 

 

The thing he needs to do is to convince Liam that he’s really into Liam for him, not just cause he’s so pretty that Harry’s stomach hurts looking at him and knowing that he can’t have him. 

 

He’s going to make sure that Liam knows that Harry wants him. Not just because he wants to fuck him – of course, he wants that part of it – but that he wants the rest of it with him too. 

 

When he comes to work next day, he’s got a homemade cake with him, careful to hide it away before any of the kids see it. He’s a bit too soft to say no to them, in case they’d noticed. The cake is a part of his plan to woo Liam, though. 

 

There’s still a bit of flour on his floor in his tiny little flat, but it’ll be worth it if he gets Liam to smile at him again. 

 

He wants to make sure to catch Liam, not sure if he’d go so far as to avoid Harry. He even whispers to Niall that he should keep a look out for his dad, tell Harry as soon as sees him.

 

That works out well since Harry feels someone bump into his legs from behind a little before closing time. 

 

“Daddy’s here,” Niall whispers like it’s a secret, looking pleased with himself that he did what Harry asked. 

 

Harry lifts Niall up, setting him on his hip. “Let’s get your dad a gift.” Niall nods, eyes shining up. 

 

Niall’s eyes get even wider when Harry takes him to the kitchen and opens the fridge; the cake frosted with chocolate making Niall almost climb out from his grip and into the fridge. He’s got to put Niall down, he realises, the cake too big to carry, if not.

 

“Cake,” Niall murmurs happily, holding his hands out like he wants Harry to give him all of the cake. Harry only laughs and walks towards the hall. 

 

Niall follows close on his heels. He even bumps into Harry when Harry comes to a stop, wincing when he sees how pulled tight Liam seems to be, shoulders high and stiff. 

 

“Noo,” Louis shouts with glee, almost tripping over his feet in his haste to get to Harry. “Give me.”

 

“You say please,” Harry mumbles, hunching down so Louis can get a better look at the cake. “Then you might get to taste the frosting now. If your dad says it’s okay.” He glances up at Liam, waits to see what he says. 

 

Liam only blinks slowly, a stunned look on his face. “You’ve made us a cake?” Liam sounds confused, not sure what to make the gesture. 

 

Harry nods, smiling when Niall presses close to his side. He’s not touching, which is a small miracle, really. “Might be a bit more for you. Because of the whole thing yesterday.”

 

Liam smiles shyly, the stiffness in his shoulders from when he first noticed Liam gone. He’s shuffling his feet, all bashful. Harry’s never felt more attracted to someone. 

 

“Please,” Louis begs, the word dragged out. “Can we?” He pouts, looking nothing like the kid that pushed a stuffed toy into the mouth of the kid that teased Niall.

 

Liam still looks confused by the cake but ruffles Louis’ hair and nods. He looks proud that Louis asked, not just did whatever he pleased. Like in the store. 

 

“But we’re no spoons,” Niall says sadly, looking at Harry like he expects him to have spoons in his pockets. His jeans is a bit too tight for that to work, sadly. 

 

“We’ve to save it til we come home,” Liam says, taking Niall’s green jacket from the hanger. He sits down on the bench, Niall pouting at him the whole time he lets Liam put it on him. 

 

Niall sighs, giving the cake a mournful look. He’s nice to his dad, not protesting once. Just as he’s done getting dressed, he shines up and turns towards Liam. “Harry should come home with us, too.”

 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, bouncing up and down on his heels. “Harry should eat his cake too.” He’s already in his sneakers and jacket, ready to go as he pulls at Harry’s hand.

 

“Oh no,” Harry says gently, shaking his head. “I couldn’t do that.”

 

“You did bake the cake,” Liam says, talking over his kids who’re mostly making complaining noises anyway. “It only seems fair if you got to taste it.” His smile is a bit shaky, but he’s smiling. That’s all Harry wanted. 

 

That he gets to spend time with Liam outside of the minutes he sees him at the kindergarten every day; that’s a happy surprise. One Harry can’t say no to.

 

“Lead the way,” he says, holding up the door for Liam. Luckily, he’s done for the day. Only there still because of that he wanted to give Liam his gift. 

 

Liam doesn’t say much of the way to his flat but keeps sneaking glances at Harry. 

 

He seems to regret his decision when they’re outside Liam’s flat, taking his time to open the door. Niall and Louis are still chattering loudly to Harry as Liam pushes the door open, not noticing how tense their dad is. How he refuses to look at Harry. 

 

Liam seems almost embarrassed, and while Harry loves how pretty his skin gets when he blushes, he hates this. He doesn’t get why Liam’s upset either; the flat is small, with toys and kid clothes all over, even on the coffee table.

 

But it’s not like he expected Liam to live in a fancy place; not when he’s single and with two kids to take care of by himself. Instead of saying anything about it, probably only making it worse for Liam, he puts the cake on the table, first moving the clean laundry to the sofa. 

 

The cake wobbles dangerously for a moment, making Liam snort out a giggle and relax slightly. 

 

“Let’s eat this before Louis takes a bite of my leg,” Harry says teasingly, giving Louis a fake stern look. 

 

“He would so do that,” Liam says fondly, already on his way to the small kitchen cabinet to get plates for them all. 

 

When they’ve all cake in their laps, both Niall and Louis sitting on the floor, Harry bumps his foot against Liam’s skin. “What do you say?” He wiggles his eyebrows, smiling wide. “Did I do okay.”

 

Liam’s cheeks look suspiciously pink when he nods twice, dimples deep. “Yeah,” he mutters, shaking his head like he’s a bit mad about it. “Can’t even be mad at you, when you’re so bloody perfect.”

 

“You said a  _ bad  _ word,” Louis says loudly, sounding both happy and as smug a five-year-old could possible be. 

 

Liam winces and Harry’s got to hold back a laugh. He’s pretty sure Louis knows quite a lot of bad words already, swearing like a little sailor when he gets mad. Mostly when people who's not him tease Niall. 

 

“Anyway,” Liam says, turning so his knee press against Harry’s thighs. “I probably should say sorry for being so hard on you.”

 

Harry shrugs, patting Liam’s thigh. He’s careful not to touch him for too long, even though Liam’s thigh is solid and strong, and so,  _ so  _ warm under his hand. 

 

“No worries,” he says, temporarily distracted when Liam sucks his spoon clean. He’s got to clear his voice before he says anything more, but it still comes out a bit rough. “With all that you’ve got going on, alphas must fall at your feet.”

 

Liam shakes his head, his lovely bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. “Not any alphas that I do want, in that case. Or that want me for me.”

 

“They must be a bit stupid in that case,” Harry murmurs, poking his finger at where Liam’s got some chocolate frosting on his cheek. He gives Liam another wink, smile turning a bit flirty as he licks it off. 

 

Liam shrugs, cheeks flaming as he looks down at his lap. Harry did notice how hard he swallowed first, though. 

 

Harry’s happy for every laugh he manages to get from Liam, some of them more because of how bad Harry’s jokes are probably. As long as Liam’s nose scrunches up and his eyes shine with delight, that’s fine with Harry. 

 

Before he leaves, he helps Liam fold the laundry, guessing right on every item if they should be in Niall’s pile or Louis’ pile. It’s not really something that’s hard, considering he sees them almost every day, but Liam’s grin tells a different story.

 

He looks like Harry’s done the best thing ever. 

 

– – –

 

Harry keeps being dragged back to Liam’s place. It seems like he’s unable to say no to Louis’ and Niall’s pouting faces, their father looking resign but happy.

 

It’s never been just the two of them, always with the kids as a buffer and when Harry has made the slightest hint that they could should do something date like, Liam’s shut him down.

 

It’s been two weeks since he first set his foot in Liam’s flat, though. He thinks Liam might be ready for something more. 

 

It’s not like him to be this into someone; usually he gets bored, not by the people he dates, they’ve been lovely – well, most of them have – but he’s been happy with being single and free as a bird, liking to be able to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. 

 

Harry knows he won’t get bored with Liam. He’s more interested in helping Liam with cleaning up after a night at home with him and his kids, than anything else. 

 

“Maybe we could do something. Some day,” Harry says with a soft voice, careful not to talk too loudly since Louis and Niall are asleep on the sofa. Harry can hear the telly, the chatter from the penguin movie Niall loves so much, but not a sound from the kids. 

 

Liam’s very interested in cleaning the dishes, the plate in his hands probably shining from how much attention it gets. It’s kind of silly, but Harry gets almost jealous of it. 

 

“What do you say?” Harry’s heart beats hard in his chest, wanting to hear Liam say yes, but he’s kind of scared that he won’t. 

 

He can only offer a certain amount of times before it gets too much. 

 

Liam huffs, shaking his head. “You know I’ve kids, Harry.” 

 

Harry raises his eyebrows, glancing towards the open door; if he just moves the tiniest bit to the left, he’ll be able to see Louis and Niall. He spends most of his days close to them, and neither of them is shy – the tantrums come less and less often too, so their giggles follow Harry around. 

 

“That’s not a problem is it?” Harry takes a step closer to Liam, takes the plate out of his hand and places it on the counter. Liam follows easily when Harry turns him towards himself, but there’s a worried line between his eyebrows. 

 

“It kind of is,” Liam says slowly, looking at Harry like he should understand that by himself. 

 

Harry squeezes Liam’s shoulder, rubs his thumb at the soft skin at the nape of Liam’s neck. Liam shivers, and he’s so still under Harry’s hand. He doesn’t say anything.

 

“I’m pretty sure my mum wouldn’t mind looking after Niall and Harry for a few hours.” She would, is the thing. He’s talked about them, and about Liam, loads. That’s also a first for him; he’s never brought anyone home or even mentioned them. 

 

His mum knows so much about Liam already, and they’re not even close to dating. It’s a bit embarrassing, and Harry hopes his mum hasn’t gossiped about it with Gemma. He’ll never hear the end of that the next time he sees her. 

 

Liam takes a small step back, pressing close to the counter, hands gripping it hard as he takes a deep breath. “It’s not that I don’t like you,” he says, eyes wide and honest. Almost begging. “I  _ do  _ like you, but I’m not really ready to date. Not after the last time, how it ended.”

 

Harry knows enough of Liam’s backstory now; he knows that Liam fell in love hard with his first boyfriend, who’d been his first real friend too. How he’d ended up pregnant at seventeen, which was the best mistake of his life since it gave him Louis and Niall. 

 

They were so young and so in love, thinking that they would be happy ever after. Then his ex left, for reasons that still seemed a bit hard to understand to Liam.

 

Liam seems happy with the life he’s got. How he managed to make his childhood dream of being a fireman come through – while pretending to be a beta, but then having to move to a new town when he couldn’t get a job back home. 

 

Harry’s pretty sure he’s not in love with his ex anymore, even though he’s a bit broken still. 

 

So it's easy understood that. At least when Harry thinks and not just lets himself get lost in Liam. It’d be easier if Liam didn’t smell so fucking good. Or if he didn’t smile that lovely crinkly-eyed smile when Harry poked Niall’s nose, then pretending to steal it from him. 

 

Harry’s amazed that Niall still thinks that’s funny. 

 

Harry shrugs, letting his hand curl around the back of Liam’s neck, just stalling in that moment. Liam’s skin feels warm under his hand, the smell of him, sweet and tempting, only getting stronger the longer Harry touches him. 

 

Letting his hand slip away from Liam, he gives Liam a reassuring smile. “That’s fine,” he murmurs, taking the plate from the counter. He opens the cupboard where he knows Liam piles them up, putting it in the right place. “I’m fine with being your mate, if that’s what you want.”

 

When Harry turns to Liam again, Liam’s eyes are on his stomach. Harry laughs, pulling his t-shirt down, so it covers the leaves he’s got low on his hips. 

 

Maybe he should try to be a bit more naked more often around Liam; he does like the way Liam’s whole body goes soft and the tips of his ears red, just before he catches himself staring and coughs into his hand. 

 

“Right,” says Liam, cheeks pink when he puts his hands in his pockets. The kitchen too clean, no spaghetti leftovers left to pick up, for him to occupy himself with. 

 

“I’d not minded if we were more, though,” Harry grins, leaning his hip against the counter. He slips a bit, almost tumbling to the floor but manages to righten himself. 

 

Liam laughs loudly, shaking his head. “You really are something else, Harry.”

 

“You are something else, babe.” He wiggles his eyebrows; arms crossed over his chest. “Both fit and lovely to be around. You smell good too.” He adds the last part as an afterthought, voice low, almost a whisper. 

 

He’s pretty sure Liam hears him just fine, the smile of his lip Liam timid, chin down. He looks pleased, not tense or angry like the first time they met. 

 

He’s flirting again; he knows it. Liam knows it too, the blush on his cheeks a clear sign. He doesn’t tell Harry to stop, just gives him a shy smile and a small brush of his fingers against Harry’s arm as he passes him on the way to the living room.

 

It’s the first time Liam’s touched him like that; it makes Harry stumble over his feet in his haste to follow Liam. 

 

Later that night, he leaves Liam with a soft kiss on his cheek. Liam seems flustered when he gives Harry a small wave and then bends down to pick up Niall, who’s woken up. 

 

– – –

 

Harry’s having a slow Saturday morning at home when there’s a knock on the floor. At first he’s confused, not expecting anyone, but then he remember that it might be polite to open. Not just stand there in his boxers, coffee mug forgotten in his hand as he tries to figure out how to make his sleep-heavy limbs move.

 

It’s way too early for visitors. 

 

When the next knock comes, a bit louder, he pulls himself together, leaving the mug on the counter as he goes to open. 

 

He doesn’t expect Liam, sweating slightly in his clothes. Harry’s so close to being naked, the boxers he’s got on tight and fitted low on his hips. Liam’s eyes are wide, hot on Harry’s body, but then he clears his throat and fixes his gaze firmly to the floor. 

 

Liam seems shifty, restless as he just stands there and breathes. Small noises slipping out of him like he can’t help himself. Harry’s never felt more tempted to taste his skin, put his lips anywhere on him.

 

He moves forward, means to give Liam a pat on his back, usher him inside the flat before his neighbors see and starts gossiping about him opening in the nude again. Never mind that that’s only happened once. Maybe twice. But then Liam moves back as if he expects Harry to pin him to the wall and fuck him right there.

 

“Maybe you could watch them for a few days?” Liam asks, voice shaky. “Don’t want to bother me mum.” The  _ again  _ doesn’t need to be said, the look on his face making it clear how much he hates being dependent on his family. 

 

“Sure,” Harry says, shrugging. He likes Liam’s kids, so he’s more than fine with it. He’s not sure he likes how ashamed Liam seems to be about asking, though. “I’ve nothing planned anyway.”

 

He’d planned to go visit Liam with a basket full of muffins and a blanket, maybe convince him that a picnic would be a fun way to spend his day off. 

 

Liam seems to be in a hurry to leave, so he stops himself from asking, though. Liam gives Harry a grateful smile as he hunches down to talk softly to Niall and Louis, telling them to be good for Harry. 

 

Louis hugs the bunny in his arms, looking as if he’s on the verge of crying. He still nods and holds his chin high. Niall looks too sleepy to really care, nodding mostly because Louis does. 

 

It’s first when Liam’s about to leave, and Harry takes the overnight bag Liam’s already packed for the kids he understands why. There’s always a sweetness to his smell – one that makes Harry’s whole body feel like he’s the one who’s about to go into heat, desperate and needy. 

 

It’s not. It’s Liam's who’s about to. Liam, who’s just asked Harry to watch his kids because he’s going to go home and fuck himself until he doesn’t need an alpha's knot in him anymore. Or if he wants that, a female alpha to take care of him – Harry’s sure Liam’s been with men before, obviously, but that mustn't mean that Liam’s only into blokes. 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Harry mumbles, squeezing the bag in his hands. He doesn’t say anything else, but he can see when Liam gets it, his eyes widening, already dark and shiny. 

 

Liam’s smells so good, Harry’s cock chubbing up just from being close to him. He really should have put more clothes on; now it’s hard to ignore how, well, hard Liam makes him. Harry would have laughed at the pun, maybe used it to flirt with Liam, but it’s not the time for things like that.

 

“Come on in,” he says, opening the door wider for Louis and Niall. “We’ll have a sleepover, the three of us. Let your dad have a little time to himself.” 

 

When Louis and Niall are asleep, curled up together on Harry’s bed, he goes to take a quick shower. It doesn’t take long until he got his hand around his cock, slippery with shower cream. The thought of Liam being there in the shower with him, resting his hands against the wall as Harry eat him out, tongue licking away the slick meant to make him take Harry’s knot easier, makes him come so hard he almost loses his footing. 

 

– – –

 

Liam picks the kids up three days later, limbs soft and loose. He’s so obviously well fucked that Harry’s got a hard time not touching him. 

 

“They’ve behaved okay?” Liam asks, a worried wrinkle between his eyebrows. 

 

He’s just so soft and lovely, and he smells so right. Harry’s brain is on a loop, stuck on the thought that Liam looks good in Harry’s home. Harry wants to bundle Liam up in his bedsheets, make a nest of it and make sure that everything smells of  _ Liam _ . 

 

“Harry?” 

 

Liam’s voice pulls him from the haze, Harry shaking his head to clear his thoughts. It doesn’t really work, Liam being there, still smelling faintly of heat, makes him need another one of those quick showers he’s had to slip away to take at times Niall and Louis didn’t need his constant attention. 

 

“They’ve behaved like little angels,” says Harry, voice a bit rough and slow.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, scoffing. He looks like he doesn’t believe a word Harry says but still is glad he says them. “Don’t lie,” he teases, plucking up one of Louis’ shoes that’s in the middle of the floor and places it next to Harry’s boots on the shelf. 

 

“Fine,” Harry sighs. “Angels on too much sugar.” They’d missed their dad, and Harry tried bribing them with sweets, which might be the reason he didn’t get enough sleep. 

 

He’s about to ask Liam how he’s been – maybe even try to figure out how he could tell Liam that he could help Liam out. The next time, if Liam liked. But then Niall and Louis comes into the room. 

 

Louis blinks when he sees his dad, scrambling forward so fast that Harry’s afraid he’s going to fall over. “Daddy,” he mumbles, pressing his face into Liam’s neck when he’s lifted up into a tight hug.

 

“Too early,” Niall grumbles, dragging the pillow he picked as his own after himself. He looks happy to see his dad, if a bit grumpy about being woken up too soon.

 

He’s happier when Liam bundles him into a hug, mumbling sleepily about how much he loves him. 

 

Harry’s chest hurts with how much he wants to be a part of the family in front of him, but he goes to make them all breakfast instead. 

 

– – –

 

That week when Liam picks the kids up from kindy, Harry smacks a kiss on Liam’s cheek. Every day. The first day Liam pulls away, shocked but not angry.

 

When it’s Friday, he sighs and sinks into Harry. It’s almost like he’s melting into him, which causes problems for Harry. He’s promised himself he’d take it slow and easy.

 

Snogging Liam right there – even though he thinks Liam might want him to – it’s not taking it slow. He’s going to let Liam tell him when he’s ready, even if Harry can’t help teasing him a little while waiting for it.

 

“Are you coming to ours?” Liam asks, chewing his bottom lip.

 

Harry grins, happy that it’s Liam’s who’s offering. The kids are silent as they stare up at Harry, waiting for his reply. They seem less nervous than Liam, who’s plucking with his fingers at his shirt, not really looking at Harry.

 

His cheeks are still faintly pink where Harry kissed him. 

 

Harry grins, poking a fingertip where Liam’s dimple pops in his cheek. “Course I am,” he says, making a silly face at Niall when he giggles at Harry for being silly. 

 

They make dinner together, macaroni and cheese just like Louis wants. Harry’s not back to his own flat, that seems empty and cold – so very silent – until long after the children's bedtime. 

 

– – –

 

When it’s time for pick up, Harry places a kiss on Liam’s cheek, just like the week before. Instead of just smiling – maybe winking at Liam – he whispers in Liam’s ear what he wants to do to Liam. 

 

“You looks so good that I’d want to eat you,” he murmurs into Liam’s ear, pulling away far enough to he can see Liam’s eyes widen. “See if you taste as sweet as you look.”

 

He’s careful to keep his voice low. Niall and Louis are sitting and waiting for him on the bench, with their feet sticking out, ready to get their shoes on. 

 

“Open you up with my tongue,” he muses, unable to stop the filthy words from slipping out now that he’s started. Never mind that he’s at work, when he’s got Liam not saying no to him. “Would you like that, babe?”

 

Liam blushes and Harry can hear his breath hitch. He doesn’t say a thing but sways gently into Harry before he clears his throat and takes a step back.

 

“Harry,” he scolds gently. He sounds like he doesn’t want Harry to stop at all, pleased and shivery. 

 

Harry gives Liam a wink. Then he sits down on his knees in front of Niall, who wiggles his toes, inpatient to get home. Harry tickles Niall’s toes, gazing up at Liam. He seems at loss for words, his whole body tense, hands curled together in a tight grip in front of his crotch. He’s not stopped blushing, and his eyes are darker and more intense than Harry’s ever seen them.

 

It’s not until Niall almost kicks him in the nose, he realises he’s staring at Liam. It only makes Liam blush more, but he’s still smiling, so Harry shrugs and turns back to Niall. 

 

“Here we go,” Harry mumbles, catching Niall’s foot in his hand. Wriggling the shoe on Niall’s tiny foot is a bit hard when he’s not still, nudging at Louis with his elbow to get his attention. 

 

He starts singing to get it, murmuring out ‘the bunny goes round the mountain and through the tunnel’ as he ties the shoelace. Then he pats Niall’s ankle to get Niall to give him the other foot. 

 

When he’s done, he shuffles over to take on Louis’ shoes, a pair of scruffy converse that once had been white. 

 

Liam could have helped, usually takes one of the kids, so it goes faster, but he seems like he’s stuck to the floor.

 

Niall waits for Louis, giggling at something Louis whispers in his ear while looking at Harry. As soon as Harry sets down Louis’ foot, they run over to their dad, both of them trying to get his attention at the same time, telling the same story about their trip to the playground. 

 

“And then Harry fell over,” Niall says, giddy with delight. 

 

Liam gives him a look; eyebrows arched like he wants to know if he should believe his kids. 

 

“I’ve the scrapes on my knees, if you want to see,” Harry offers, wiggling his eyebrows. He did fall over, but he’d like to blame it on that it’s not easy looking after ten happy kids with too much energy in their tiny little bodies, and walking at the same time.

 

Liam giggles, nodding along to Louis’ chatter even though his eyes never leave Harry. He looks like he might like to take Harry up on that offer. 

 

Niall points at Harry’s knee, pulling at Liam’s hand to make sure he looks. “See, he’s even got plasters on.”

 

They’re very nice kid’s plasters with little bunnies on, clearly visible with the tears Harry’s tight black jeans got on the knees. 

 

Harry shrugs. “I might like your dad to kiss them better, though.” 

 

“Think we’ll have to do that another time,” Liam says, ruffling Niall’s hair. “We’re supposed to go see my mum tonight. She misses her grandkids now when they don’t live at her place anymore.”

 

Louis' grin brightens, so wide his cheeks look like round apples. Niall looks about as happy, running towards the door before Harry can get another word in. 

 

“Think that was my cue to go,” Liam says, shaking his head fondly when Niall tries to get the door open by himself, stood on his tiptoes. 

 

– – – 

 

Harry’s been told everything about Liam’s mum when Liam comes to collect his kids. She seems like a lovely person, sweet and caring. 

 

It shouldn’t come as a surprise to him when he’s already so charmed by Liam. Niall and Louis too, of course. They might be little monsters at time, sneaking candy from the hide-away and playing hide and seek when it’s bedtime. 

 

But they’re sweet and protective of each other, and also their dad. He knows they’re a part of the package when it comes to Liam, and he doesn’t mind. 

 

This time when Harry bends forward to press his lips to Liam’s cheek, just quick and soft, Liam twist his head. Instead of feeling Liam’s stubble he’s met with plump lips that are the tiniest bit parted, just enough to make the kiss a bit wet. 

 

Harry’s heart jumps in his chest as he moves a bit closer to Liam, their feet bumping together. He doesn't touch Liam anywhere, their lips barely moving. It’s more like they’re just breathing each other in. Distantly he can hear Louis shouting at them, but right then he can only think about Liam.

 

Harry blinks slowly when Liam pulls away, feeling a bit like he’s in some sort of fever dream. His skin feels warm just from the softest of kisses, and his senses are filled with the sweet smell of Liam; he’s about to kiss Liam again, snog him properly so he can really taste him on his tongue, but then Liam’s starting talking. 

 

“I understand if you don’t want it to  _ mean  _ anything,” Liam babbles, sounding like he’s rehearsed the words before. Like he reads things from a written list. “With the kids and me, and everything.” 

 

He says everything like it’d mean something to Harry, but it only makes him confused. 

 

He’s frowning, wondering how it could go from kissing to Liam telling Harry that he doesn’t want him. “What are you even talking about?” he wonders out loud, taking hold of Liam’s hand. 

 

He probably only got a couple of more minutes, even though his co-workers tend to give him time with Liam; his crush on Liam’s the talk around the coffee table when he’s not there, he knows it. 

 

“I’m not fun,” Liam shrugs, gazing at Harry with a sad smile on his lips. “You could have whoever you wanted, with the way you look.”

 

“You think I’m hot,” Harry teases, squeezing Liam’s hand. It feels clammy and warm, but Liam’s grip is steady.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, still looking fond. “That’s so not the point,” he grumbles but doesn’t deny a thing. Harry takes that as confirmation, his grin wide from how happy he is. “I meant that I would understand if you don’t want what I want.”

 

Harry huffs, raising one eyebrow. “I think it’s been me who’s pining for you.” 

 

Liam opens his mouth to protest but then turns to Louis and Niall instead. “You want to go out and play for a bit? Me and Harry will come out in a minute.”

 

Harry didn’t know he was supposed to come home with them. Not that it is unusual, but he’s got maybe half an hour left before closing time. 

 

“I would be fine with you leaving us,” Liam says when they’re alone, not quite looking Harry in the eyes. “Me, I mean.” 

 

Harry puts his fingers over his own lips, murmuring, “shh, fingers on lips.” Liam shudders, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He’s quiet, though. Doesn’t say any more of those dumb things that make Harry’s chest hurt with how wrong they are. 

 

Liam bites his lip as he waits for Harry, but he’s been still so long he’s almost shaking under Harry’s gaze. He’s always so restless, moving as if he’s got to do something with his hands. 

 

“I want to date you,” he says with a low voice, ignoring Liam’s protest that he doesn’t. 

 

“I want to wine you and dine you. Not saying that I don’t want to fuck you until I’ve knotted you and filled you with my come,” he murmurs, feeling Liam’s fingers tense before they relax in his grip again. “I’d do it again and again, every day until you don’t want me anymore.”

 

Liam’s obviously affected by his words, shifting restlessly. His cheeks turn a pretty pink that makes Harry want to lick his skin, kiss every inch of him. The smell of him, through, thick when Harry leans closer to him, is what makes it hard not to press his face into Liam’s neck and just breathe him in. 

 

Just about he’s about to give in, press Liam against the wall and feel every bit of him underneath his hands, someone clears their throat. Liam’s cheeks get bright pink when he realises they’re not alone. Harry sighs, but it kind of relived. 

 

He’s not sure he’d been able to stop kissing Liam when started. 

 

Perrie – his favourite co-worker who just happens to be the girl who’s dating his ex Jesy – has her arms crossed over her chest; eyebrows raised. She looks amused, shaking her head. 

 

“Think it’s a good idea if you take a bit time off today,” she says, tilting her head towards the door. “Liam’s already cleared it with us, so everything’s good.”

 

Liam grins shyly at him when Harry looks at him, feeling like he’s been one step behind Liam the whole time. Now that Liam’s apparently decided that it’s time to take the next step. 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry says, giving Perrie a wave before he drags Liam out of there. He might forget half of his things, but it’s not like he doesn’t have stuff scattered all over Liam’s flat as it is. 

 

Everything is about the same as every other time, when Harry’s been in the small flat, but still it feels so different. Liam keeps sneaking glances at him the whole dinner, causing Harry to fumble with his glass of water. He only has to nod along to Louis’ and Niall’s stories about their day at kindy; he’s updated on their day.

 

He’s glad about that, not sure he’d been able to get anything out of his mouth that would have made any sense. 

 

“You should go play in the living room,” Liam says to Louis and Niall, already cleaning of the table. Harry does his best to help, but might be more in the way. 

 

It’s pretty great anyway. Every time he bumps into Liam, he can slide his arms around Liam, smack a kiss on his lips before letting him go to what he should have done. 

 

They might stay a little bit longer in the kitchen than necessary, making out with Liam sitting on the table with Harry between his thighs. 

 

After a while, they’ve to go look what Louis and Niall are up to. It’s a bit too quiet from where they’re playing, and that tends to mean they’re up to  _ something _ . 

 

Liam snorts out a laugh when they find Louis sitting on the coffee table, with Niall lying underneath it. Harry’s got no idea what they’re doing. 

 

“Tables are not for sitting on,” Liam says, lifting Louis up and putting him on the sofa. Harry snorts, thinking about how Liam just been up on a table, arse perched on the edge. 

 

“But,” Louis complains, kicking his legs out. “They’re great for sitting on.”

 

Harry shrugs, in a way agreeing with Louis. They’re kind of great, nice and big. The coffee table might not hold him and Liam, though. It’s kind of scrappy. 

 

“Sofas are better,” Liam decides, sitting down close to the end of it. He takes up the remote, turns it on the children’s channel. “Soft and nice to your little bum, Lou.”

 

Harry laughs, dropping down next to Liam. Niall sits up, but stays on the floor, Louis twists around so he’s curled up in the other end of the sofa. Harry’s got plenty of room, but still makes sure he sits close enough to Liam that he can touch him, play with the short hair that curls at the nape of his neck. 

 

Liam’s got his hand on Harry’s thigh, just resting it there. On the telly, one of those kid’s shows Harry should know the name of runs – it’s been on almost every time he’s been there. Niall and Louis have full focus on it, probably not even noticing when Liam shuffles closer to him.

 

After two episodes, Liam’s so close to him that Harry can feel the warmth from Liam’s thigh. Liam’s fingers twitch on his thigh when Harry kisses his neck softly, nuzzling the soft skin before he pulls away. 

 

Then Liam stands up, abruptly, clapping his hands together as he smiles at the kids. “It’s time for bedtime, boys.” 

 

“Not fair that we’ve to go to bed,” Louis mumbles, voice slow with how tired he is. He always tries to push how far he’s allowed to be up, more so when Harry’s there apparently. 

 

“Yeah,” Niall agrees, sitting on his bum in front of the telly. The plush bunny in his grip might be Louis’ toy, but he hugs it tight and shakes his head.

 

Liam looks slightly disgruntled, having tried to get them to go to bed early. If the way he touched Harry before, the kiss he gave Harry when he did the dishes, mean anything, Harry thinks Liam might want Harry to put  _ him  _ to bed.

 

If only they’d a little time to themselves. 

 

“I’ll make you pancakes in the morning,” says Harry, smiling when Louis and Niall both perk up, nodding in sync. “If you’re good boys and go to bed like your dad wants you to.”

 

Niall and Louis toddle off to the bedroom, yawning as Liam brushes their teeth and puts them in their pyjamas. 

 

It takes Niall and Louis three bedtime stories to go to sleep, two by Liam and finally one by Harry. Well, more like a half since they both start snoring softly before he comes to the end. 

 

He’s a bit lost at where he is anyway, so it’s probably for the best. 

 

“Right,” Liam says, closing the door as quietly as possible. “How about you fuck me then?”

 

Harry nods eagerly, curls bouncing around his head. 

 

“It’s been a long time coming,” Liam’s voice is almost just a whisper, breath hot against Harry’s neck. “Bloody hell, you were so fit that first day. Made me so mad.” 

 

“Liam,” he groans out, pushing Liam back against the door, fingers finding their way to Liam’s hips. They both pause, waiting to see that nobody woke up from the low thud. When nothing happens, Liam starts giggling and Harry hushes him, finger in front of his lips.

 

“Let me take you to bed,” Harry mumbles, unable to stop himself from slipping his hands up underneath Liam’s shirt, just to feel how warm and soft his skin is. “Going to fuck you so good, make you come on my dick.”

 

“You can’t say that,” Liam whines, hips rocking against Harry as if he can’t help himself. Harry can feel his cock, hard and solid, and his hands grip Liam harder. 

 

Harry’s not sure if he means to pull Liam tighter against himself, rub against him until they both come. To be honest, it’d probably not take that much, with how long Harry’s waited.

 

“ _ Bed _ ,” Liam reminds him, pushing Harry away gently. “We should go to bed. Lock the door too, just to make sure that we’re alone.”

 

Harry can’t stop himself from touching Liam, the few steps in takes for them to get to Liam’s bedroom. 

 

Liam moans out loud when Harry skims his hands lower, splays his hands wide on Liam’s arse through his jeans. He’s pushing back slightly, pausing to take a deep breath as he glances at Harry over his shoulder. Still he manages to get them inside the room and lock the door. 

 

“I couldn’t believe it. There you were, hot and sweet,” Liam murmurs, quickly dragging his shirt over his head. He shakes his head when Harry reaches out to touch, pushes his jeans down, along with his underwear. “I wanted you so much, but it felt like it was such a bad idea.”

 

It’s like he can’t stop talking while Harry only lets his eyes slide over Liam’s skin, every inch of his perfect to Harry. 

 

Then he’s naked, standing there with a blush that runs from his cheeks and far down his chest. Harry’s got to swallow over and over, his cock so hard in his pants that it’s almost painful. 

 

“I’ve never wanted anyone like this,” Harry admits, a warm feeling spreading in his stomach when Liam smiles. His eyes move up and down Liam’s body, his cock twitching when he takes in how strong Liam’s thighs are, picturing how good they look when Liam rides him. 

 

Or when Liam wraps them around his waist. Anything is good with Harry.

 

Liam’s stomach is everything he’s ever dreamt of, toned and tanned and so very tempting. There is a faint pink line, running over it, but that imperfection only makes him seem more real. His cock makes Harry’s mouth water, head already shiny with precome. That Liam lets him look; hands held still by his sides awes Harry, makes him feel protective. 

 

Liam huffs out a small laugh when Harry just stands there, teeth digging into his lip so hard he’s seconds away from getting that coppery taste in his mouth. It’s just that he got distracted by looking, now that he’d allowed to. Harry lets out a rough laugh then, too, taking a quick step forward and cupping Liam’s cheeks in his hands. 

 

“You look so unbelievably hot naked,” Harry’s voice wobbles when Liam drops to his knees, at once starting to open Harry’s jeans. Harry keeps his hands on Liam’s cheeks, needing something to hold onto to keep himself steady.

 

Just the thought of Liam’s mouth on his cock makes him feel kind of shaky.

 

“Kinda want you naked.” Liam’s fingers shake when he opens Harry’s jeans, slipping twice before he gets the button undone. But then he grins, easing Harry’s jeans down his legs.

 

Then Liam wraps a hand loosely around the base of Harry’s cock, thumb sliding over the silky skin. Harry chokes out a groan when Liam’s tongue swipes over the tip, just a fleeting touch before Liam fits his lips around the head. 

 

“Fuck,” Harry mumbles, curling his hands softly in Liam’s hair. Not really pulling, but tightening when Liam goes deeper, takes more of him in. 

 

When Liam doesn’t protest, just makes a small noise that sends shivers up Harry’s spine, Harry does it again. Liam hums in pleasure, sucking him in harder. 

 

The blowjob is wet, kind of messy and Harry can hear the sucking noises from Liam’s mouth. When he puts his hand on Liam’s cheek, just needing to feel that dark pink blush underneath his fingertips, he can feel his cockhead bulge out.

 

Liam’s knees must be hurting, but he seems to be so happy on his knees, smiling up at Harry when he pulls back to take a shaky breath. They’ve a bed right there, but Harry loves the way Liam looks on his knees, so he’s happy to rock slowly into Liam’s mouth, feel the softness of the back of Liam’s throat when Liam meets his thrusts. 

 

“Wait, wait,” Harry mumbles, feeling himself get a little bit too close. If Liam does that clever thing with his tongue again, his knot is going to swell, and he’s going to come in Liam’s mouth. 

 

Not that Harry would mind, really not. It’s just that Liam asked him to fuck him. 

 

Liam uses the backside of his hand to wipe his mouth, as he pulls off Harry’s cock. His lips and shin are still shiny with precome and saliva, his lips redder and fuller than before. It makes Harry want to push his cock in between them again, or maybe wank off on them, see his come drip from Liam’s pout. 

 

“Why did you make me stop?” Liam mumbles, thumb rubbing back and forth on Harry’s hip. “You’ve a nice cock. I like it.”

 

“I’ve a nice cock that I’d very much like to fuck you with,” Harry says, smirking when hears the noise Liam makes, a small moan what sounds eager and sweet both at once. “If you like?”

 

Liam arches one eyebrow, voice dirty as he says, “I’ve already offered, like, the first thing I did.”

 

“Right,” Harry murmurs, feeling Liam melt into him as soon as he standing. He grins when Liam kisses him, mumbling something against his lips that Harry can’t quite hear. It might be something about Harry’s cock, but it doesn’t seem important enough for Harry to pull away from Liam’s mouth, sweet and wet under his. 

 

He gets lost in the taste and feel of Liam’s lips for a while, licking into his mouth until Liam makes the loveliest little noises. Liam keeps moving into him, though, back arching when Harry’s hands move down to his arse, just holding him steady. 

 

Harry groans when Liam’s cockhead slides wetly against his stomach, slicking his skin up in a way that makes Harry want to have Liam’s come marking his skin. “You have lube?” 

 

Harry gets an amused look back from Liam. Liam fits his hand over Harry’s, guiding it until Harry’s fingertips pushing against his hole, and Harry quickly realises that they don’t need any lube; Liam already so slick he’s dripping, making the pad of Harry’s fingers glossy. 

 

“Oh,” Harry breathes out, rubbing his fingers over Liam’s hole, causing Liam to lean his forehead against Harry’s shoulder and moan. 

 

Harry shakes his head, so turned on that he feels dizzy with it. Liam’s wet, two of his fingertips sliding into him easily. 

 

“You’ve never been with an omega before?” Liam asks, voice breaking off into a moan when Harry fucks his fingers in deeper. The angle makes it hard to really open Liam up like he wants to, but still good to feel Liam shiver and lean harder into him. 

 

Harry shakes his head, not sure Liam’s really listening to his answer. “No, I’ve not. Not really cared for it.” He does now, his cock aching to get in Liam.

 

“Well,” Liam mumbles, fingers squeezing hard enough on Harry’s hip to leave small bruises there. “That means you probably never knotted anyone before either.”

 

“No,” Harry says slowly; everybody knows it’s only omegas who’d meant to take an alpha's knot, but that some other still do. It’s not common, though, and Harry’s never been with anyone who’s wanted that. The knot is meant the come in the omega, make sure they’re swelled up with it to make sure they get knocked up.

 

Nowadays omegas take pills for that, but that doesn’t mean they don’t want the feel of a knot pushing them open from inside. 

 

Liam wants it, moving back on his fingers as if he’s trying to take them deeper, ride them until he comes all over Harry’s stomach.

 

Harry ignores Liam’s protesting whine when he pulls his fingers out of Liam, turning them around to so he can push Liam back into the bed. When he climbs over him, Liam opens his legs wide, one hand on the back of his thigh to hold himself open for Harry.

 

It’s such a pretty sigh; Liam’s eyes shiny with tears at the corners, he looks overwhelmed and so, so happy to be underneath Harry. His chest and stomach heave when he breathes, muscles making him seem strong the same time he’s vulnerable and soft. 

 

He’s the loveliest thing Harry’s ever seen, making Harry just hold his thighs open and look. 

 

“Harry,” Liam mumbles, trying to pull him in with his leg. “Don’t just stare. You should have had your cock in me, like, yesterday.”

 

Harry pats Liam’s thigh, running his hand up and down it just to feel the muscles move underneath his fingers. He loves that Liam’s so strong. 

 

“I would have fucked you so good, babe,” says Harry. “f you just hinted that you’d spread your legs so prettily for me.” He grins dirtily as he thumbs away the precome pooling at the tip of Liam’s cock. His smile gets bigger when licks away the heady taste, making Liam groan and his cock jerk up from where it’s laying flat on his stomach. 

 

Liam twists under him, and then there’s a tumble of limbs and suddenly Liam’s on top of him. Harry just blinks, confused about how he come to be on his back with Liam resting on his hips, with knees on either side of him. 

 

He’s not complaining, though, gripping Liam’s hips with his hands. 

 

“Love these,” Liam mumbles, tracing his fingers over the leaves Harry’s got low on his hips. “Want to come all over your tattoos when you’re in me, filling me up with your big knot.”

 

Harry groans, hips jumping underneath Liam. He’s so hard, cock drooling precome where it’s rubbing against Liam. He’s about to beg Liam to just use him as a toy, fuck himself on his cock, but then he remembers one thing that might be pretty important.

 

He holds Liam still, not able to concentrate otherwise. “You’re on the pill, right?” 

 

Liam laughs, looking much too amused. “I’m not going to get pregnant twice by mistake. I think I’ve learned a thing or two.”

 

“The next time it’ll be planned?” Harry blurts out, not sure how his brain works. It’s way too early to talk about getting Liam pregnant with his kids, but he kind of wants that anyway. It’s such a strong urge, and it takes him by surprise no matter how much he’s always liked kids. 

 

Liam pats his chest with a clumsy hand, laughing like he thinks Harry’s joking. He’s kind of not. Then he moves up, holding Harry’s cock in a steady grip behind himself as he fits it against his hole, the head popping in so easily that Harry’s head lolls back on the pillow, biting back a loud moan.

 

Liam never answers Harry’s – sort of – question, starts fucking himself down in tiny pushes on Harry’s cock, taking it in little by little. 

 

“I’ve really missed this,” Liam mumbles when he’s bottomed out, hands resting on Harry’s chest as he squeezes around him, making them both moan. “Feel so  _ full _ .”

 

Harry’s feet slip a little on the sheet when Liam lifts his hips, raising slowly before dropping down fast, his arse swallowing Harry’s cock up tight and hot. And so,  _ so  _ slick that they make the filthiest noises when they start moving together, Harry’s hips slapping wetly against Liam’s skin, loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

 

Liam’s hip rocking down, grinding as he takes his cock, might be the sweetest thing Harry’s ever seen. 

 

“You’re so bloody wet,” Harry groans, slipping one hand back so he can feel where his cock spreads Liam open, rim pushing and pulling when his cock slides into Liam. 

 

Harry can feel Liam’s slick on him, can smell the heady scent of him. He’s all marked up with Liam, and he wants to make Liam smell of him now, of his come. 

 

“You close?” Liam pauses, sits up straighter, Harry’s cock fully in him as he wraps one hand around his own cock. Harry can feel his arse tighten as he traces the vein on the underside, Liam’s whole body a bit heavier as if he forgets to hold himself up. 

 

Harry nods, grinding his cock up into Liam. It won’t take much more for him to come, with the feeling of Liam around him and the sight of Liam’s face, lips slack as he rocks down. 

 

Liam stays deep, just moves back on him, careful not to pull out enough to not be able to take his knot when it grows. He keeps murmuring quiet words about how much he wants to feel Harry, tightening around him when he says the words. 

 

Liam comes before he does, shoulders hunching over as if the orgasm takes him by surprise. Harry fucks his hips up a bit harder but holds Liam steady as he feels his knot starting to swell, cock pulsing out wet spurs in Liam as he feels his own stomach get wet with stripes of come. 

 

“Oh gosh,” Liam murmurs, voice a bit slurred. He’s resting his hands heavily on Harry’s chest, head tipped forward, and teeth sharp at his bottom lip. He’s shivering as if it’s on the verge of being too much and Harry thinks his cheeks might be shiny with tears. 

 

Harry would be worried if the look on Liam’s face wasn’t pure pleasure, his body still moving down on Harry’s cock like he wants more. He can’t move much, but the small movements make Harry’s knot pull at Liam’s rim.

 

Harry’s not sure who of them makes the loudest noise, then. 

 

“Just a little bit more,” Harry says, lifting his stokes Liam’s cheek. “You’ve been so good for me, taking me so well.”

 

Liam smiles, nodding. “We can do this again, yeah?” His cock has already begun to fill up again, tip dark red. He’s still rocking down, looking like he can’t get enough. 

 

Harry smirks, using that last energy in his body to start fucking Liam properly again, the most desperate noises being pushed out of his mouth. He’s loose and soft, barely holding himself up, but he still begs for more. 

 

For a moment, they forget about being quiet, Liam’s whines high and needy as he comes once more.

 

They’re both wet and messy when Harry’s knot goes down, Liam almost half-asleep on his chest when Harry’s cock slips out of him. Liam mumbles that he ‘ _ should come back _ ’ when Harry goes to get them a flannel, knowing that they’ll be disgusting in the morning otherwise. It doesn’t take him long, but Liam’s asleep when he comes back.

 

When they’re both clean, they both slip on a pair of boxers in case they get woken up by one of the twins demanding breakfast. He falls asleep with his head on Liam’s chest; sure he won’t regret it either way. 

 

– – –

 

The next morning as the kids wake up, Harry’s there, cooking them all pancakes for breakfast. Niall blinks tiredly at him. Stood still by his feet like he can’t quite believe that Harry’s there, but then he smiles and demands a cuddle. 

 

It’s hard, cooking with a five-year-old clinging to him, but he manages. The smile on Liam’s face is so worth the slight discomfort and how uneven the burn on the pancakes gets. 

 

– – –

 

Harry’s never thought about how domestic they were already before they started dating. Nothing really changes when it comes to their routines. Harry still comes home to Liam’s flat almost every night, but now he stays there, too. 

 

It doesn’t take long for the gossip to spread about them. Harry would like to blame it on Niall, proudly telling everyone that Harry was sleeping at his house. But really, it’s most likely because he now snogs Liam when he comes to take the kids home. 

 

It’s  _ highly  _ unprofessional, but he likes how soft and pliant Liam gets. It’s worth the catcalls and the mittens Perrie throws at his head to make them stop. 

 

He might have liked to tell his mum himself that he’s got a proper boyfriend now – mostly lives with him, even though they’ve not discussed that bit. Though, Liam pouts harder at him than Niall even manages, the rare time he goes home to his own place, so he thinks it won’t be long until they’re living together, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/134266052439/fic-this-time-lirry)


End file.
